lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkham Attack/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Arkham Attack. Outside the Arkham Asylum * Batman: Hold this. * Barbara: Batman? * Batman: Barbara! * Barbara: What are you doing here? * Barbara: Wait, is that the Phantom Zone Pro--? * Robin: Megaphone! It's a megaphone. * Robin: See how it's making my voice louder! * Robin: Must be something wrong with it... * Batman: Grappling hook! * Barbara: Code red! Batman and a child accomplice are attempting to infiltrate Arkham Asylum. Arkham Asylum * Prison Guard 2: Attention all inmates! We are on high alert! Return to your cells immediately. * The Joker: Hee-hee-hee! Into The Joker's Prison Cell * The Joker: Hey Bats. What brings you to Arkham Asylum? * Batman: This. And the Speedwagon. * The Joker: The Phantom Zone Projector?! * The Joker: You're not going to... banish me to the notorious space prison that houses all of the universes' greatest villains, are you? * Barbara: Oh no. That's it! That's his plan? * Batman: Well, I would have put it more succinctly , like this: * Barbara: Wait! Batman! Don't do it! That's what he wants-- * The Joker: Whooooaaaa!!! * Batman: Yes! That's what I call saving the city again! * Robin: You are an inspiration. * Barbara: Batman, I can't believe you did this. * Batman: You're welcome. * Barbara: I've got to arrest you now, you know that? * Batman: Yeah., I've got to arrest you too! * Barbara: Officers, take this projector to the evidence room and keep it under 24 hour armed guard. * Barbara: Hopefully, we can figure out how to get The Joker back. * Batman: Get him back?! He's safe in the Phantom Zone, Barbara. What's the worse he can do? * Batman: Pft. C'mon. What's the worst that can happen? The Phantom Zone * The Joker: So we're all agreed that if I break you out of here, then you'll help me defeat Batman, yes? * Agent Smith: Very well. * Sauron: Aye. * Dalek: Exterminate! * Agent Smith: He means affirmative. * Lord Voldemort: But how will you liberate us from this infernal prison? * The Joker: Leave that... to me... Arkham Asylum Elevator * Prison Guard 2: Surprisingly upbeat music for a prison. * Prison Guard 2: Going up, ma'am? * Harley Quinn: No... * Harley Quinn: ...But you're going down! * Harley Quinn: Smash! * Harley Quinn: Suh-mash! On the top of Arkham Asylum * Computer: Export options. * Computer: Release all inmates. * Computer: Are you sure? * Harley Quinn: Yes I am. * Computer: Please don't. * Computer: Releasing all inmates. * Computer: Oh my. On the top of Arkham Asylum * Harley Quinn: Release the Kraken! * Harley Quinn: And all the other monsters! Gotham City * The Joker: Good evening! * The Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime is back! Arkham Asylum * Barbara: What?! How did he get out?! * Prison Guard: Ma'am! Harley Quinn just beat us up and took the Phantom Zone Projector! * Barbara: I knew it! Computer in Arkham Asylum * The Joker: That's right! I'm here to finally take over Gotham City! * The Joker: And to prove to Batman once and for all that I really am his greatest enemy. * Batman: Not my greatest enemy. * The Joker: But, in order to do that, I'm going to need a little help from my friends. * Poison Ivy: Yeah! * The Joker: Not those old, lamo, regular rouges I used to hang with. * Poison Ivy: Hey! * Two-Face: Wha...? I feel very conflicted about that! Gotham City * The Joker: No, I gots me some top drawer, grade A evil doers, y'all! * The Joker: What a crew, huh? And they all work for me. * The Joker: Now, all that's left is to rub it in Batman's face. * The Joker: Hey, Sauron! Your flaming eye has the unique ability to peer through time and space. * The Joker: Any thoughts on the Batcave's secret location? * Sauron: Hmm... Gimme a second... Arkham Asylum * Barbara: (SIGHS) * Barbara: If I let you out, Batman, it's on one condition. * Batman: Name it. * Barbara: You can't capture The Joker by yourself. * Batman: Nnnnngh... Fine! * Batman: So who m I working with? * Barbara: Me. * Robin: And me! * Batman: Can I go back in the cell? * Alfred: Sir... * Barbara: What the-- how did you...? * Alfred: Alfred Pennyworth at your service, ma'am. * Alfred: Sir, the Joker's at Wayne Manor! * Barbara: We need to get that projector! * Batman: If we can get to my... Friend's office at Wayne tower... * Batman: I can master build a sweet black and very dark grey ride to get it! * Batman: Whoa there commish! We need to do something about that outfit first. * Batman: Better. * Robin: I get to go to Dad one's work! Yay! Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie